


Belgium Waffles

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood in love, Belgium Waffles, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Holding Hands, M/M, Magnus Bane in Love, Morning After, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: My take on the morning after Alec and Magnus' first time. Cuddling, kisses and Belgium Waffles!!





	Belgium Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic I ever wrote for Shadowhuntes (TV), Magnus & Alec. Finally getting around to publishing it on here.

As Magnus opened his eyes to a crisp, fall morning, he could feel a strong, warm body next to him. He turned his body and wrapped his arms around Alec. The rhythmic sound of Alec's breathing and the feel of his heartbeat made Magnus' heart skip a beat. He laid there for a few moments just in pure bliss. Suddenly, he felt Alec stir and open his eyes.

"Good morning," Alec said sleepily.

"Morning." Magnus replied with a grin on his face.

Magnus was still in a state of elation after what happened last night. Him and Alec had only been on two dates and had only known each other for a few weeks, but he knew in his heart and in his soul, that this was right. He wanted more than anything to be with Alec intimately, to make love to him in the purest way. At the same time he didn't want to push Alec away by rushing anything. But Alec's resassurance as he came into the loft in a rush last night made up for Magnus' questioning. 

As for Alec, he had been thinking about this for several days. Just the thought of it gave him butterflies. The feeling was so strong that it overtook him and he couldn't stand it any longer. And it was better than he ever imagined. He was nervous, sure. But, to Alec's dismay, he had nothing to worry about. He was a complete natural, so to speak. Alec was suddenly brought back down to Earth as he was aware of Magnus' touch.

"Wait, what time is it? I have to get to the Institute." Alec suddenly remembered.

A look of disappointment came over Magnus as he replied, "Oh."

"I'm, I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Were you really afraid I was gonna go?" Alec laughed as he moved in closer to Magnus.

"No."

Alec couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be than right here. In Magnus' arms. As they held hands together in bed, Alec suddenly blurted out, "You're beautiful."

Magnus smiled and leaned in closer to Alec and kissed his soft lips slowly and tenderly. He ran his hand softly up Alec's arm, leaving a trace of blue sparks. Alec was utterly mesmerized. He leaned his head back into the feather down pillow and moaned quietly to himself as the blue sparks went futher down his body. Magnus started kissing him more passionately and Alec could feel his warm touch all over his body and they made love for the second time.

Once they got up and moving for the day, Magnus conjured up some delicious belgium waffles and two steaming cups of coffee. As they sat enjoying breakfast together, in between giggling kisses, neither of them could think of anything better. Magnus was finally letting all of his walls down. Walls he had kept up for nearly one hundred years. And it took all that time and one young, brave Shadowhunter to break them down. And Alec, after eighteen years, was finally accepting who he was and who he always had been. He had dreamed for so long to find someone like Magnus, and here he was. Young and in love. With Magnus Bane. Alec promised himself he would do everything in his power to make sure Magnus never felt that hurt again.

Alec left shortly after breakfast to go to the Institute, but not before kissing Magnus goodbye. And as he left the loft and was walking the streets of Brooklyn, he thought to himself, "I could do this for the rest of my life," as he smiled to himself, and he knew Magnus was doing the same.


End file.
